


Check up

by TiffanyF



Category: NCIS
Genre: Food Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's karma is bad and he keeps spilling things on something rather important. Gibbs gets a little concerned. I don't own NCIS and am only playing around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There were a number of things Jethro Gibbs could ignore while working a case, especially a homicide, but his lover spilling hot coffee on his crotch wasn’t one of them. The waste of good coffee aside, Gibbs had plans for the evening that involved Tony, their bed, maybe handcuffs, definitely chocolate sauce and lots of lube. He didn’t want any part of Tony hurt but he couldn’t exactly demand an exam in front of his whole team.

“DiNozzo,” Gibbs barked as he threw his coat over his chair. “Conference, now.”

“Right, boss,” Tony managed; dropping the towels he was holding and following his boss to the elevator. “I’m really, really sorry, boss; my fingers slipped and I just…” He broke off as Gibbs pushed him into the waiting car. “This isn’t about the coffee, is it?”

Gibbs flipped the emergency switch and turned to face his lover. “Oh, it’s about the coffee all right,” he said. “But not like you think.” He undid Tony’s pants and reached in. “I want to make sure there’s no real damage, Tony. You need to be more careful.”

“I didn’t know you cared, boss,” Tony grinned. “I’ve got condoms in my wallet. They all think you’re yelling at me so we could indulge in a little stress relief and I’ll flush the evidence when I’m washing my pants.”

“It’ll have to be quick, Tony,” Gibbs whispered, rubbing his thumb over the head of his lover’s growing erection.

“Real quick, boss,” Tony replied. “And if we’re a little flushed and sweaty when we come out, everyone will think we had a fight.” He squeaked as Gibbs’ hand ran over his ass and into his back pocket.

“Are you always this prepared, DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked, pulling out two condoms.

“Just wait until tonight if you want prepared.” Tony quickly unzipped his lover’s slacks and opened the wrapper. “I can’t wait for tonight.”

Gibbs snorted and pressed Tony up against the wall. “Let’s put the case to bed first.”

“Right.” Tony’s free hand tangled in Gibbs’ silver hair and he pulled his lover to him for a gentle kiss.

“Careful,” Gibbs whispered against Tony’s lips and then moaned as his lover’s hand started stroking him with a sure touch. He started to fist Tony, knowing neither of them would last long.

It was Tony who came first, face pressed against Gibbs’ neck to muffle his cry. He pulled Gibbs’ undershirt out of the way and bit down on his lover’s collar bone as he twisted his hand and Gibbs came, Tony’s name a whisper on his lips.

“Go get cleaned up,” Gibbs said a few minutes later. He kissed Tony gently. “And let’s get back to work.” He flipped the emergency switch off.

Tony kissed Gibbs one more time. “Right, boss.”  
********************

Kate looked up when Gibbs stalked back to his desk and noticed the faint flush across his cheeks. “You know, Gibbs, there are more important things to get upset over than spilled coffee,” she said.

“Name one,” Gibbs replied, turning a cold blue stare on his agent.

“Murder,” Kate replied instantly.

“Spilling my coffee is murder, Kate,” Gibbs said, his tone indicating the conversation was over. He chose to ignore her muttering about addicts needing fixes. If only she knew the real addiction was just returning to his desk. Huh, maybe he should get some whipped cream on his way home.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs had to stay late to review all the reports from his team before filing them for the director. No one dared get near him, he was growling worse than usual. He knew that Tony was at home, fixing dinner and setting up the bedroom and damn it, Gibbs wanted to be there with him. But they had a cover to maintain and an important job to do, one that Gibbs took seriously. However the thought of Tony stretched out on their bed kept popping into his mind, distracting him.

An hour later than he would have liked, Gibbs pulled into his driveway and frowned at the house; it was dark. He knew that Tony had planned to come over after work; they’d been planning the night for a week now. There was no reason for the lights to be off. He shut the front door behind him and allowed his eyes to adjust to the gloom of the house. He didn’t see anything out of place and drew his gun. Normally Gibbs didn’t worry about anyone breaking in to his house, if walking in the unlocked front door could really be considered breaking, but the situation was just too weird.

He cleared the basement first. It was the easiest to see, the frame of his boat a silent witness to his search. The living room and kitchen were next before he started slowly up the stairs, hugging the wall to avoid the creaky boards that would alert anyone to his presence. The guest room was empty and he was just starting to worry when he caught sight of a very familiar figure in the master bathroom. Gibbs put his gun away and snuck up behind his lover. “Is there a reason all the lights are off?” he whispered, pressing Tony against the counter.

“The better to seduce you with?” Tony asked. “Did you lock the door this time?”

“Nope.”

“You really should,” Tony said. “What if someone decided to just walk in here while we were….busy?”

“No one would dare,” Gibbs purred, kissing along Tony’s neck. “And I think we’ve put this off long enough. I’ve been dreaming about you all day and I want to see how you match up.”

Tony had a moment to wonder when his seduction got turned back on him but then just went with the flow. He’d set up the bedroom and was able to catch Gibbs off guard as they made their way into the room and pushed his older lover back onto the bed. Gibbs bounced once before Tony had him firmly cuffed to the bed. “My turn to have some fun,” Tony smirked. “I’m surprised that worked, actually.”

“Payback’s a bitch, Tony,” Gibbs growled, watching the shadow form of his lover move around their room.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Tony said. He came back to the bed, some kind of container in his hand. “I’m not overly fond of chocolate so I stopped at the store for something a little more to my taste.”

Gibbs jumped when a cold, sticky liquid hit his chest and stomach. “What the hell is that, DiNozzo?”

“Butterscotch,” Tony said. He leaned down and started to lap at the liquid. “Hmmm, tasty, boss,” he said softly. He slowly increased the length of his licks until the flat of his tongue was pressed against Gibbs’ skin, working to get as much of the treat off his lover as possible.

“DiNozzo, you’d better not think you’re going to….God Damn IT!” Gibbs yelled as the cold sauce was poured slowly over his erection. “Do I look like an ice cream cone?”

“Not yet,” Tony said. He flipped on the bedside lamp and grabbed the can of whipped cream that was sitting there. “But you just need a little of this and a little of that and I’ll have a Gibbs sundae.”

The image was so dirty when combined with Tony’s smile that Gibbs let his head drop back on the pillow. He couldn’t believe that Tony had gotten the upper hand as fast as he had but Gibbs was determined to enjoy every minute of it. He jumped when Tony started to lick off the whipped cream and, yep, sprinkles before slowly licking off the warming sauce. “Tony,” Gibbs whispered, arching up off the bed.

“You like that, boss?” Tony asked, smirking. “You want me to finish you off like this?”

“Please.”

Tony licked around the head of Gibbs’ cock and slowly took it into his mouth, his tongue working to get the remaining sweetness that was clinging to his lover. He slowly inched his way down and swallowed before moving back up and sucking on the head. Tony looked up and made eye contact with his lover and winked. Gibbs groaned as his body tightened and he came; Tony swallowing quickly. When he was sure he had Gibbs clean, Tony moved up and took his lover’s mouth in a deep kiss. “I told you that you’d see prepared tonight,” he whispered. “You ready for me?”

“Always,” Gibbs moaned as one of Tony’s slick fingers worked into his ass. “More, Tony.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, it’s been a while,” Tony replied.

“I’m tough,” Gibbs growled, trying to move and get Tony to add another finger. “I can take it.”

The younger man laughed. “We have hand-to-hand training tomorrow,” he said, slowly adding more lube and another finger. “I don’t want to have to think of a story to tell Kate when she notices you can’t walk. She was already looking at us funny today.”

“She told me I shouldn’t be so worried about spilling my coffee,” Gibbs said.

“You’re such an addict,” Tony snickered. He added a third finger and started thrusting them gently.

“Only to you,” Gibbs moaned, his hips jerking. “We’re losing the cuffs, DiNozzo; this is crazy.”

“I don’t know, it’s the only time I can be sure of control in here,” Tony said. He slowly lubed his erection and settled in between his lover’s spread legs. “Are you ready for me?”

“Oh yeah.” Gibbs’ body arched as Tony slowly pressed forward. “Feels so good, Tony.”

Tony braced himself and leaned down to kiss Gibbs, giving up control of the kiss to his lover as he pulled back and then thrust his hips forward sharply. Gibbs’ head fell back with a cry. Tony changed the angle a couple of times until he felt Gibbs tense and knew that he’d found the perfect angle. “Wrap your legs around me, boss,” he whispered, thrusting harder. “I don’t think this is going to take much longer.”

“Harder, Tony,” Gibbs moaned. “I can take it; harder.”

“Don’t want to hurt you,” Tony gasped, reaching between them.

“You won’t.”

It took some coaxing but Gibbs came first, dazed and stunned but also impressed at how well Tony was holding out. As his legs dropped he felt Tony stiffen and he was flooded with warmth.

“Love you,” Tony whispered, kissing Gibbs’ neck softly.

“You too,” Gibbs replied. “You want to get me out of these cuffs?”

“Not really, you look good like that,” Tony said. “I could just leave you there for an hour and then take you again.”

Gibbs glared. “My arms are going to sleep and I do need them to work tomorrow, Tony,” he said. “Unless you want to explain to Kate that you’re more interested in hot sex with the boss than physical training.”

“Even if it’s the truth?” Tony asked, reaching for the key on the dresser. “There.”

Gibbs flipped them and secured Tony’s hands behind his back. “I may be old, Tony, but I had my heart set on tasting chocolate on your skin tonight and I’m going to.”

“But I put the chocolate in the freezer,” Tony said, his eyes widening.

“I told you, pay back is a bitch,” Gibbs laughed as he left the room.


End file.
